Best Present of All
by buffvamp
Summary: Shannon Moore goes to Paul London's birthday party. slash


Best Present of All

Brian invited me, along with the Hardys, Jimmy, and Jamie, to a restaurant to celebrate Paul's birthday. I was really excited. I love birthdays and I love parties. I went to the mall in search of the perfect present and settled on a black shirt that said "Let's play carpenter. First we get hammered. Then I nail you." in white letters. Hilarious. I got to the place half an hour early and Brain was there setting things up.

"You really care about Paul, don'tcha?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, "He's my best friend, my amigo, my tag team partner, not to mention my partner in crime. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I said glumly, "I know what you mean.

"And I know what you're feeling."

"You what?" I ask, sounding like a stumped five year old.

"Know what you're feeling," he repeated. "Why do you think I invited you?"

"Uh…I thought you invited me cause I'm friends with you guys."

"That's part of the reason, but I see how you look at him, and sources on raw say you talk in your sleep."

"Remind me to smack those Hardys."

"For what?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Why does my best friend wanna hit me?" Jeff asked.

"Who else knows I talk in my sleep?" The boys did their best DX impression and yelled "busted!"

"You're gonna e busted." I muttered.

"So, what time does the birthday boy get here?" Matt asked.

"In about fifteen minutes. Where are Jimmy and Jamie?"

"Parking lot"

"Oh"

"Am I really that obvious?" I wondered.

"Yes," they said I unison.

"Huh? I asked that out loud didn't I?"

Three nods.

"Great."

Thankfully Jimmy and Jamie decided to come in.

"Mighty nice o you boys ta finally join us," Brian said in his best Texan accent.

The two looked at each other and blushed. Maybe they'd pick on them for awhile.

"Shan, I need to talk to you." Jeff said. We headed to the back of the room for more privacy.

"I'm sorry for telling Brian that you like Paul, but I think you guys would be a good couple. I even had a dream about it."

"So you told his boyfriend?" I almost screamed.

"Wait. You think him and Paul are…I get it now. Hey Bri! Come here!" _Just shoot me now. _

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Shanny is a bit confused. He thinks your with Paul, but you're not cause-"

"He's my best friend." Brian finished.

"So he's single?" I asked, maybe a little too hopeful.

"Why do you think I invited you? If I have to hear about how cute you are or how you brought sexy back one more time, I might hurl. No offense."

"None taken. If you're not with Paul, who are you with?" Jeff blushed and looked at the ground.

"So you're the mystery guy? Awesome!"

"You're not mad?" Jeff asked.

"Why would I be? You're so weird sometimes."

"Paul's coming!" Matt yelled.

"Then hide!"

"Right this way, Mr. London." the waiter said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, sir. Let me just turn the lights on."

"Surprise!" we yelled.

"Wow, guys, this is awesome!"

"I'm hungry. Can we order?" Jamie asked.

"For a little guy, you sure can eat.," I said.

We all ate and then gave Paul our gifts. Jimmy and Jamie got him Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure on DVD, the boys got him concert tickets, and Brian got him a shirt that said "#1 Hooligan."

"Awesome shirt, Shan!"

Yay! He likes it. Paul stood up and held his glass in front of him.

"I propose a toast," he said. "To my amazing friends and their adorable relationships. I wish Ash was here instead of in China. Matt's so single lookin over there. So, to love and friendship."

"Love and friendship." we echoed..

"Is there cake?" Paul asked.

"Of course," Brian said.

He left the room and came back with a cake with the Hooliganz symbol on it. We sang happy birthday and he blew out the candles.

"What'd ya wish for?"

"I can't tell you, Jamie. If I do, it can't come true and I really want this one to happen."

A few hours later Jamie and Jimmy decided to go home.

"It's late" they said in unison. I think everyone knows where they're going.

"I don't wanna go home," Paul whined. "Let's go to a club or something."

"You have fun then. I'm wiped. Good night everybody."

"Bye Matt. Thanks for coming. What about you guys?"

"I'll go," Jeff said.

Brian and I agreed to go too.

"It's like a double date!" Jeff yelled.

He likes to yell. I looked at Paul, who was blushing, and then at my feet. My flame boots can be pretty damn interesting. The club was only a few miles from the restaurant and the doorman let us in for free. Being famous has some perks. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't just any club, it was a gay club! We headed to the dance floor and Jeff did some crazy moves. A slower song came on, so Brian and Jeff started dancing really close.

"Hey, wanna dance?" some guy asked.

"No thanks." I said. Paul was talking to some guy. _Maybe I don't have a chance._

"Eew" Paul said.

"Huh?"

"That guy asked if he could blow me cause he's a "big fan." Did he think I'd say yes?"

"Sorry, man. Wanna dance?"

He nodded and we danced for the rest of the song. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his cologne. _He smells so good._ The song ended and a faster one came on. Paul started grinding with me, and let's just say I'm more than happy. He turned so his back is to me and ground himself against me. I could die a very happy man at this point. I spun him back around and we found a rhythm. I ran my hands up his sides and pulled him a little closer. _I wanna kiss him so bad._

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"What was your wish?" He pulled me even closer and whispered in my ear. "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. So can you make my wish come true?"

I put my hands behind his neck, pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him. Lightly at first, but then with more and more passion. When we came up for air I noticed the smiling pair to our left. "Finally!" Brian yelled. Jeff laughed and I just smiled. It may be Paul's birthday, but I got the best present of all.


End file.
